


Pillow Talk

by geekmama



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: A few hours after the end ofBenefit of the Doubt...





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as though this story is continuing...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************

It was barely dawn when she roused briefly at some movement of his fingers, pulling slightly at the soft material over her waist. She opened sleepy eyes to find his tired ones peering into hers from across the pillow.

“Where’s Toby?” he asked.

But from his tone and expression it seemed he already knew.

She said, “I’d just come back from the vets. When you called.”

His expression changed so subtly that someone else might not have noticed it. “I’m sorry,” he said, softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. But that grief already seemed an old one, in a way, what with all that had happened.

“I’ll get you a kitten.”

Startled, her eyes blinked open.

But he went on, his voice soft and low. Thoughtful. “Or a dog. We could get a dog.”

Her brows lifted.

But there was more. “I mean… you’d like a dog, too. Wouldn’t you?”

She had a sudden vision of little Sherlock, six years old, begging for sweets, but the implications of his words precluded a smile. She was silent for moment before she cleared her throat slightly and replied, “I like dogs. It was Toby that didn’t.”

“Oh. Well, then.”

“Shall we talk about it later?” she said, gently.

“Probably best,” he conceded. But then he studied her face again. “Was there something else? There was, wasn’t there? Your…  _ not good day _ .”

He saw so much… too much… when he wanted to. “Baby,” she managed. “Friends of mine. A little girl. SIDS.” Tears seeped into her eyes, and her gaze fell to his chin.

“Oh.” Then, his sympathy edged with a note of disapproval, “You did the postmortem?”

“Assisted. They asked me to, and how could I tell them...” Her voice trailed off and she looked into his eyes again, and said huskily, “It’s alright.”

But he frowned at that. “No it’s not,” he said, his voice rough with shared sorrow, and he pulled her close, into his embrace, one hand tangling in her hair. Warm and solid... and  _ safe _ . She felt him kiss the top of her head before saying, “Go to sleep, Molly.”

She sighed, and gave a watery chuckle, too, as she settled against him, breathing him in. And then, surprisingly, she found she was able to comply with remarkable ease.

Though perhaps, she thought as she drifted off, it wasn’t really so surprising, after all.

 

~.~


End file.
